New Discoveries
by Winter Lady
Summary: On Shepard's quest for the Reapers, there are some discoveries to be made even before it begins. FemShep Liara
1. Chapter 1

_Hoping to have a series of interrelated short stories. This builds on the characters started in Mystery Solved. Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_All characters belong to Bioware – thanks for letting me borrow them for a bit._

Chapter 1

It was very late, or very early, depending on your perspective. Shepard dressed in the semi dark, trying to preserve the quiet. She had so few of these moments; her appreciation for them had grown greatly, especially in the last year. The spectre glanced over at the sleeping asari, her face peaceful in the soft glow. Liara did not yet have that striking beauty displayed by the elder members of her species, but the beginnings were there to be seen. Shepard didn't want to disturb her, but could not leave without a parting word.

She brushed her hand down the side of the doctor's face, savoring the delicate feel. Shepard's hand continued along the silky blue skin as she softly kissed the asari awake.

"Now there is the perfect way to wake up." Liara murmured, her eyes only half open.

"Li, I have to go." The spectre apologized quietly.

"So early?" Liara sat up, now fully awake, "Surely, you have a little time..." she left the sentence unfinished; hope briefly flickered in her eyes.

"I have to get back to the Normandy, I'm not sure I should have stayed this long." The hurt clouding in the bright blue eyes was an unexpected blow.

"Li, I don't want to leave, but we both have to be ready for the Council this afternoon."

Liara nodded and started to rise, but the commander's hands gently pushed her back down, lips capturing a last passionate kiss. Regretfully breaking the contact, Shepard stood up and tenderly tucked in the covers tenderly over a breathless Liara.

They both knew that the direction given by the Council would have an impact on their future. The commander had requested a return to Ilos, to start on the trail of the Reapers. The scientist's request had gone through asari channels, also asking for a return to Ilos, but to study Vigil and the rest the Protheans left behind, hopefully unearthing clues that would aid Shepard's hunt.

"Whatever happens today, the ship won't be leaving for a few days," the spectre continued. "I'll be back tonight and we can talk."

"Just talk?" Liara asked playfully.

"We'll see." Shepard responded as she turned to leave the room.

"Shepard, wait." The asari called out, springing from under the covers and catching the spectre in a fierce embrace.

"I do not know what I will do if my request is denied," Liara said quietly as she buried her face in the commander's shoulder to hide the tears that threatened.

Gently cupping her chin, Shepard tilted the teary face upwards and looked into the eyes that had captured her soul.

"Liara, "the spectre promised, "I'd never leave you behind."

Then in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, added, "You can always drive the Mako. Well, that is if you could get Garrus to move over."

Kissing away the tears, a smile finally emerged.

"Promise?" Liara whispered.

"Always." Shepard replied, and with a final kiss, broke away and slowly walked to the waiting elevator.

As the doors closed, the commander tried to sort out her jumbled emotions. She wanted Liara to accompany her, but feared for safety. No telling what trouble her scientific curiosity would get her into on Ilos. The spectre was also worried that there was something else that Liara wasn't telling her. The Prothean expert had spent a good amount of time on her proposal, but wouldn't let Shepard in on the details.

As she walked back to the C-Sec docking bay, she barely noticed any of her surroundings. Not that it posed a problem for her, she didn't think there would be anyone foolish enough to bother a fully armed spectre. Shepard rarely had time or the interest for introspection, but now her thoughts seemed to stray that way. She thought of her relationship with Dr. Liara T'Soni and never could have imagined it would have turned out the way it did. While some of her closer crewmembers had questioned her change in "preferences," she knew that was not the case. When she looked at members of her own kind, her eye still appreciated a broad, muscular chest and strong arms and she had no interest in the feminine members. But with her beloved asari, it was a completely different feeling, the mental connection spilling over to the emotional and physical. It was something she could never explain to anyone who had not experienced what she had.

Before she realized it, she was standing at the airlock of the Normandy, waiting for the scan to complete so she could enter. She immediately headed to her quarters, hopeful for an hour or two of sleep. As she lay on her bed, her mind would not settle down and it was a long time before sleep claimed the spectre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Commander Shepard spoke a brief word to each crewmember she passed on the way to the bridge. The Normandy had been idle far too long and the Citadel bay in which it docked was beginning to be oppressive. Shepard needed everyone to be sharp; they would soon be back in their element, on a new mission. While the ship crew was set, the spectre still had to select her ground team. She had some recommendations, but was not sure how the council would respond.

"Hey, Commander!" Joker greeted her. She knew that she probably should reprimand him one of these days for his informality, but being the best pilot in the Alliance came with some perks. And she did enjoy her conversations with him.

"Status, Joker?" the spectre requested, coming to stand at Joker's right.

"Well, Commander, " he replied in his usual light tone, "Ship's ready to go, but the crew's sort of curious as to where you're taking us this time. You know – will it be exploding planets, lava pits, something like that?" he quipped.

"I'm sure there will be something to keep you challenged. We wouldn't want you getting bored now." She countered. "But it all depends on the Council, Joker," she added, her mood darkening. "I know where I think the trail will start, but it's up to them to agree."

"And Anderson to make them see it that way." she added under her breath.

Shepard thought back to her conversation yesterday with Councilor Anderson. Her former captain still believed that they should continue rebuilding first and give some time for the scars of the struggle to fade. While his opinion differed from hers, he was confident enough in her to allow her the choice. The others on the Council may not share his view or his faith. That still bothered her. After all she had done, it seemed this spectre had to keep proving herself worthy every time.

The Council had initially denied her request immediately following the defeat of Sovereign, explaining that a time for mourning and restoration must take precedence. The Salerian Council Seat also held a firm belief that Ilos should remain off limits. In Shepard's mind, this was all time lost to the chase and she was eager to begin her search in earnest.

"Well you're looking the part," Joker chuckled, after glancing at the dress uniform they both knew she hated to wear. She glanced down self conscientiously, then over to Joker, wishing she could share his amusement.

"Yeah right," a weak comeback at that. "Tell Ashley it's time to go, I'll meet her at the airlock." With that said, she turned away and headed for the door.

"Hey Skipper" Ashley greeted her as they waited for the external doors to swish open. "What are we in for today?"

"Hopefully, they just tell us to get going and get out of our way." Shepard answered truthfully, but knew they would never get away that easily.

Ashley had become a good friend over the past few months. She was never shy about sharing her opinion and had become Shepard's sounding board. Grounded and logical, Ash had even changed her view of "aliens" over time, grudging acknowledging the role they had all played in Saren's defeat. Now, she even counted a Turian, Krogan and Quarian among her friends. The conversations between her and Wrex remained entertaining though, to say the least. Shepard sometimes took that pair on assignments just to laugh silently at their banter.

Asari were another story. While Ashley reluctantly accepted Liara as a valuable teammate, she still harbored a good amount of distrust for the rest of their species. Only time would tell on that front.

Today's session was another matter. She didn't want to complicate matters by bringing anyone not already assigned to the Normandy. Ashley would have been with her regardless, but it felt empty not having another of their team with them. They soon reached the Tower and made their way to the Council platform. Dozens of people of all species were lining the balconies, curious as ever. As Shepard glanced around, she fought the butterflies that were taking over her stomach. Soon they'd be out on a mission and away from all this. Not soon enough for her. This was turning out to be some day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shepard and Ashley were among the last to take their place just as the Council turned their attention toward those assembled. The spectre glanced around at the groups that were gathered. She was surprised to see a contingent of quarians off to the left. Even though they had formally been invited back to the Citadel, it was still strange to see them here. Shepard continued to scan the crowd until at last she found whom she was seeking. Standing to the far right, was a solitary asari, glancing in her direction. As their eyes made contact, the spectre tried to relay confidence, but the only reflection she saw was that of concern. Ashley followed her line of sight and rolled her eyes when she saw Liara.

"Don't you see enough of her already?" she teased the spectre, earning a quick elbow to her ribs in reply.

"The Council is now in session," came the crisp announcement from the side of the dais. There were other items on the slate, each councilor addressing an issue and giving their opinion on the matter. Shepard's attention wandered, focusing on Captain Anderson. The spectre still found it strange seeing him standing with the other councilors. She knew she should be used to it by now, but she still felt a rush of pride every time she saw him there. He was like a father to her, offering advice, allowing her to make her own choices and always there afterward with a pat on the back or a kick in the ass, whatever the situation called for. There was no one she respected more.

Ashley nudged her as the asari councilor announced their reason for attending.

"Thanks, Ash." She said under her breath. Great, she was standing here for an hour and would have missed it.

"The Council has received many requests concerning the ongoing safety of our galaxy. Be assured that action will be taken and many of those who have requested inclusion will have their opportunity." The asari made the announcement slowly looking around at those assembled. "For security reasons, the details of our decisions will be discussed in a closed session." There were disappointed exclamations throughout the crowd, but with C-Sec clearly in sight, quiet was quickly restored.

"Commander Shepard, "she said, looking directly at the spectre. "Please join us in the council chambers." With that, the four councilors strode off the dais and made their way to their private meeting room.

Ashley and Shepard exchanged glances. "Well, you better get going." Ashley whispered, a grin spreading across her face. "You wouldn't want them saving the galaxy without you now. I'll be waiting here, holding back your adoring masses."

Shepard glared at the chief, then headed around to the council chamber door. The C-Sec officer snapped to attention as she approached and punched the door control door for her. As it swished open, she stepped through to see the councilors seated around a large circular table. Anderson rose as she entered and gestured to an open chair.

"Glad you could join us Commander." He said firmly, but Shepard caught the amusement in his eyes.

"Let's get right to the point." The salarian councilor added, as usual, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible.

The asari took over the conversation, the rest of the councilors deferring to her.

"Commander Shepard, " she began. "We have considered your request and have found it meritorious at this time. Continued study is the key to our future."

The spectre let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding at this pronouncement.

"That will be your next assignment." She continued. "But we have also received requests from an asari scientist, the quarian ambassador and others. To address all of their concerns, we require that you take representation from each of these species on your mission, as well as those on this council."

"Dr. Liara T'Soni will lead the research team and has requested an additional Prothean expert. We have already sent to Feros for Envoy Shiala as she has asked." The asari looked to Anderson who reached over and handed the commander an OSD.

"These are potential candidates along with their credentials, as well as recommendations from this council." He explained. "We are well aware that a commander chooses whom to allow on her ship. We will abide by your choices as long as they meet our requirements for the mission."

Shepard didn't know what to say. To decline would be an end to the mission she had to undertake. To accept, well, she would never compromise her ship or her team.

"How long do I have to make my selections?" She asked, grasping at any way to bide some time.

"As long as you need, Commander, choosing the right individuals will be of utmost importance." The turian councilor added, nodding toward the asari.

"Please inform us when you have decided. This session is adjourned."

The councilors stood and filed out the door until only Shi'ara, the asari councilor remained. As the door swished shut behind Anderson, she seemed to relax a bit.

"You understand this was the only way we could support your request." The asari spoke as she walked over to the rear door. Opening it, she gestured for someone to join them. Liara T'Soni walked slowly into the room, eyes widening when she saw the councilor and the spectre. She took the chair next to the commander and looked askance at the councilor.

"I thought you may need some additional advice on this." Shi'ara began. "This is a political time bomb. Every species wants to be a part of the solution. But not all are suited to it. You will bring them together. We need this to be a cooperative success." The asari councilor handed Shepard another OSD. "Those are my notes on the candidates. They may contain some additional information not in the official files. Choose well." With a last glance at the spectre and asari at the table, she turned and glided toward the door. "One last request, Commander," she added over her shoulder. "Keep my daughter safe." With that, she punched the door control and left the two in silence.

Liara reached over and grasped the spectre's hand, entwining their fingers and relishing the contact.

"We are going?" The asari voiced the question quietly, hope in her eyes.

Shepard squeezed her hand and stood bringing the doctor to her feet as well.

"Yes," the spectre responded, grabbing hold of Liara's free hand.

"I've been told I have a new research team leader to deal with." She added, drawing the asari closer.

"Who would that be?" Liara breathed, her thoughts straying as the distance between them closed.

"Someone with whom I'll have to work with very closely, probably at all hours." The spectre replied softly, gathering the asari into a tight embrace.

"Hope we're both ready for this." She added, brushing the asari's lips with her own, a soft kiss at first, then again with a bit more urgency. The doctor's response had them both soon breathing heavily.

"We have a lot of work to do, Li." Shepard whispered, regretfully breaking the contact. "And Ashley is waiting for me outside."

"Come to the Normandy and help me go through all this?" The spectre invited, picking up the two OSDs from the table where she had dropped them.

"Your quarters?" the asari asked playfully.

"Not for this, but you never know." Shepard responded with a wink.

Composure gathered, they left the council chambers to find a very impatient Ashley pacing the courtyard. The chief caught sight of the pair and quickly came to their side.

"So now I know why it took so long." She teased, glancing between the two.

"We have to get back to the Normandy." Shepard told her friend.

"We'll tell you the whole story on the way."

"This had better be a good one, Commander." Ashley added, already on the move.

I hope it is, thought the spectre. Wait until Ashley hears about the invasion we're about to have aboard the Normandy. That should raise some reaction.

"Let's go." The commander replied as they fell into step. At least she had two of her team in place, she thought, glancing at them already engaged in discussion. This was going to be some interesting mission after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The return trip to the Normandy was uneventful and the time passed quickly as the trio discussed the Council's decision. Shepard was happy to be back in action, but she wondered just what she'd find in the Council's crew recommendations. Ashley and Liara, both having joined her in their first visit to Ilos, were lost in conversation, making plans for their return. The spectre smiled as she glanced back at the asari, whose increasing excitement was evident in the flash of her eyes and the rate of speed at which she was talking. Many thoughts chased through Shepard's mind as their eyes met and none were related to the mission.

"We'll meet in the comm room in an hour to start going through the files." Shepard told the pair as they waited for the scan to complete before entering the Normandy. "We've got someresearch to do." She added, headingthrough the door as soon as it opened. Sheturned toward the bridge and made her way to the front of the ship.

"Commander, have fun with the Council?" Joker asked as she came up alongside his station.

"Oh, they were a barrel of laughs," the specter replied. "Wait until you see all the help they'll be assigning us."

"Speaking of that," the pilot continued, "Was that my favorite asari doctor I saw coming in with you?"

"Flattery, Lieutenant Joker?" Liara asked, coming to stand on his right. 

"That's Joker, just plain Joker." He sighed, losing count of how many times he corrected her on that. Focusing on the control panel in from of him, Joker could not see the smirks that played across the faces to either side of him.

"Meet the head of our research team, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard answered Joker's earlier question, nodding in Liara's direction.

"Great," Joker responded, shaking his head, "A research team, that should be entertaining."

"Status, Joker?" The commander requested, falling back into seriousness.

"All systems test have come up clean, supplies are full, the Normandy is ready to go.

"Good, at least something is ready." The spectre said as she turned away, heading to her quarters. She had to get out of that dress uniform in the worse way. One glance at Liara told her that she may have assistance with that task. The asari followed behind her greeting crewmembers as they made their way to the second deck. As soon as the doors to her quarters slid closed, the commander spun on her heels and pulled the startled scientist into a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing in perfect rhythm; it was some time before they parted, respiration heavy, hearts pounding.

"By the Goddess, Shepard," Liara gasped, "that was most unexpected."

"Glad to see I can surprise you." The spectre replied, drawing the breathless asari further into the room, pausing only to engage the door lock. 

"But Ashley will be waiting." She protested weakly, following the guiding hands on her hips.

"We'll be there, but we do have a little time, I'm sure we can think of something." The commander whispered into the asari's ear, trailing her lips down a silken blue throat. Laughing softly, Liara began unbuttoning the commander's jacket, relieving the spectre of the burden of her dress uniform. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Commander Shepard was the first to arrive, datapad in hand. Now clad in her familiar working khakis, she felt more at ease and ready to tackle the task at hand. This refreshed mood could also have to do with the stress relief session she had just engaged in, she thought, smiling. She inserted the Council's OSD into the console and brought up the file listing on the main viewer. Bringing up a secondary console, Shepard displayed the contents of the OSD that Shi'ara had given her on the smaller side viewer.

Returning to the center, the spectre began to read the staffing requirements the council had placed on them. As she skimmed through the document, taking notes on the datapad, the scowl on her face deepened as the list droned on and on. Not only did it look like every species wanted to be included, but other factions also wanted in. If she allowed all that they wanted, she'd be soon shopping for a larger ship.

The door opened and Ashley and Liara crashed the silence, happily arguing over some trivial point. They took one look at Shepard's face and fell quiet, coming to sit to either side of the spectre.

"OK, let's see the damage." Ashley, reserved as ever, snatched the datapad from the commander's hand just as the asari was leaning over to see it. 

"Well," the chief commented after quickly browsing the list, "guess we're not going to have any room left for the Normandy crew." Handing the datapad to Liara, she added "but at least you have a good excuse now to bunk in with the commander, Doc, she's going to have to reassign your little office to the rest of this lineup." 

Liara's eyes went wide as she glanced over to see the commander's reaction. She relaxed as she noticed the slight smile that flitted across the spectre's face a moment before her right hand shot out, catching the chief on the shoulder and canceling out the smug grin on Ashley's face. Liara was still not accustomed to their banter, especially when she was the subject.

The spectre highly valued Ashley's friendship and the gunnery chief was probably the only human that the commander had fully confided in. She teased them in private, but acted oblivious when there were others around. This helped since they preferred to keep their relationship off the news vids.

"Let's get going," the spectre ordered, smoothly regaining control. 

"Ashley, take the secondary console, time to start going through these people. " 

"Liara, primary console, let's look at your research team first." 

The asari did as requested and brought up the list of names recommended by the council. 

"Envoy Shiala is on the list by request," the scientist commented. "I thought her knowledge of the cipher would be most helpful to our research. She is an expert on the Protheans and has professed a desire to help." Reading further, Liara added, "This also goes on to say that her assistance on Feros has been commended and she has been a valuable asset to their colony. They will feel her loss."

"I bet they will." The chief commented from the side terminal. "This says she was one of Benezia's followers for over two centuries, she is a formidable biotic and has been consort trained." She glanced over at the spectre, smiling, and added "she should be very popular on a ship full of marines." 

"I truly did not know that fact," Liara added quietly in defense of her choice.

"Well, since she's already on the way, she's in. We'll try to limit the damage she causes. Next." Shepard ended that conversation quickly.

They continued reading on, discussing pros and cons of each candidate and more often than not, leaning towards the councilor's recommendations.

"Commander, message coming through from the quarian delegation." Joker's announcement pulled them out of their concentrated effort.

"Patch it through, Joker." Shepard responded, relieved at the momentary distraction.

"Commander Shepard," a deep, rumbling voice addressed the spectre, "I am Valo'Zorah vas Rayya, quarian ambassador to the Council. Thank you for receiving my call. I know that you are in the process of selecting candidates and wish to ask a boon. My daughter has just returned from the Flotilla and wishes to join your expedition." 

Shepard glanced at her companions and smiled as they shook their heads in unison. Wondering how to graciously extract herself from this conversation, she responded, "As you have said, Ambassador, we are reviewing individuals and will select those whose experience and knowledge will be most beneficial to our efforts. If you will provide us with her credentials, she will be considered with our other candidates."

"Very well, Commander," he said somewhat dejectedly. "She asked that I tell you that she will be down in the Wards this evening and may see you there. Good day, Commander Shepard." With that, the line dropped and there was a momentary silence before they all started talking at once.

"Some nerve, trying to get us to take his daughter." Ashley grumbled.

"But we do need a quarian," the scientist considered, "maybe she will be acceptable. It would be nice to meet someone instead of just judging them on paper."

Always attacking the problem with logic, the spectre thought as she smiled at the asari. Basking in the spectre's approval, Liara's return smile was striking and the commander had to force her thoughts back to their conversation.

"OK, "Shepard agreed, "so maybe we pay a visit later, we may need the break."

They continued on until the commander's list held a manageable number of names. The spectre had to select at least 6 of them to meet all the requirements the council had set upon them, but she was satisfied to have pared it down so much.

"So, Skipper," Ashley yawned, sitting back in her chair. "What's next, do we get some time off for good behavior?"

"If that was the case, Ash, you'd be working all night." The spectre joked.

"But, I think we're done for today. What say we visit Flux and see if we run into our well connected quarian?"

"What are we waiting for?" the gunnery chief replied, jumping to her feet. Sitting in front of a console for hours was not her typical day and she was eager get moving. "I'll get my gear and meet you at the airlock." Ashley said over her shoulder. She was out the door before either of them had a chance to reply.

Liara removed the OSDs and faced the viewer as she shut down the consoles. The spectre seized the opportunity, quickly moving behind the asari and began to gently massage her neck, hands moving to other muscles as the doctor relaxed under her touch.

"Shepard, keep that up and our chief will be waiting for a considerable time." Liara sighed, making no attempt at moving.

"She's going to be all over us anyway, why not give her something good to harass us over?" The spectre's voice was soft as her hands continued their exploration and her mouth brushed the side of the asari's neck. Liara turned into waiting arms and her reply was lost as Shepard's lips closed on hers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashley was pacing in front of the airlock when they arrived. "Serves me right for leaving you two alone." She muttered sweeping past them and punching the door control. By the time they reached the C-Sec elevator, the chief had regained her sense of humor and was teasing Liara, trying to make her blush. The ride down to the C-Sec terminal didn't seem that long at all.

"Are we walking or taking Citadel Rapid Transit, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Let's walk," the specter responded, "you never know who you may meet." Shepard's statement was delivered in such a matter of fact manner that her companions were left wondering what she had planned.

As they passed through the Upper Ward market, a familiar voice hailed them from behind one of the vendor stalls.

"Tali!" Liara called, the first to spot the quarian through the crowd.

"I thought you went back to the Flotilla?" Ashley bluntly asked. "Miss us already?"

"But of course," Tali laughed, "your charm was always so irresistible, Chief."

"Shepard, you have made me quite famous among my people." The quarian declared as she turned to address the spectre. "The Geth data was extremely valuable. I have received invitations from many captains following its decryption." As the gunnery chief's eye brow shot up, the tech specialist quickly added "To join their ships, that is."

"What does bring you back, Tali?" the spectre voiced the question they were all thinking. "You should be enjoying your success."

"To tell you the truth, Commander, after working on the Normandy, I had a difficult time adjusting back to Flotilla life. Upon hearing the council's plans, my father suggested that I rejoin your team. He was most disappointed at your response to his request." Tali looked hesitantly at the spectre, tilting her head in the manner they all came to recognize. It was difficult to tell how the quarian was feeling most times, the tinted mask on her environmental suit hiding her eyes.

"Tali, we would be grateful to your people if you were permitted to join us." Shepard replied immediately, momentarily confused at the quarian's statement.

Then it clicked. "Your father is the quarian ambassador?" At Tali's nod, the spectre added "He never mentioned who his daughter was."

"Welcome back!" Liara blurted, not giving the quarian a chance to decline.

"Guess we're going to Flux to celebrate now, then Skipper?" Ashley cut in, clearly pleased with this addition. Tali's technical expertise was legendary on the Normandy and the crew, especially chief engineer Adams, would be thrilled to hear of her return.

Flux was already crowded when they entered and it was clear from her actions that Shepard was looking for someone. The commander stopped at the bar for a word with Rita, before heading to a table at the rear of the room. She sat with her back to the wall and kept her eyes on the entrance. Ashley ordered a round of drinks for them, on the commander's tab, of course. Shepard hardly noticed as her attention was elsewhere. She almost seemed surprised at the drink that appeared in front of her, but she enjoyed it nevertheless.

They didn't have too long to wait before the strange duo of a scarred krogan and tall turian arrived on the scene. They hesitated at the door for a moment, scanning the crowd, then headed for the end of the bar. Shepard watched them and waited until their drinks arrived before standing. She motioned for the others to stay seated, grabbed her drink and sauntered over to them.

"Why so secretive about speaking to Wrex and Garrus?" Tali asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Ashley replied. "But I'd guess they're not on the official list of guests."

"Official list?" Tali seemed confused.

"We do have some catching up to do." Liara cut in. It seemed so natural to have Tali with them, the human and asari forgot that she hadn't been a part of their trials of the past few weeks. They took turns adding to the story until Tali knew everything that had transpired.

"Well it looks to me as if we have our ground team." Tali observed, nodding over to the trio at the bar. "If they fit into the requirements, why can't the commander just select anyone from that species?"

Liara and Ashley exchanged glances, "I think that may be what Shepard has in mind. I would not put it past her to disregard the council's recommendations. "The asari observed.

"Well, you know her best, Doc." Ashley teased, and then winced; hoping Tali would ignore that comment.

"Is there a story behind that too, Liara?" Tali asked the asari, following Ashley's eyes and guilty look.

"Perhaps," the doctor answered, her eyes lowered, "but it is not mine alone to tell."

"Here comes the commander now, "the chief jumped in, "maybe we'll find out what's going on."

Shepard took one look at the faces around the table and decided to hold her questions for later on.

"That was easy. Two more for the team." The spectre announced.

"Why so secretive? It's not like we wouldn't have noticed them?" Ashley chimed in.

"I wasn't trying to keep them from you three. I just sent them to collect some information for us, maybe give us a hand with the research team." Shepard explained. "They're not going to be using um, official channels, so I thought we'd hold off for a while before bringing them in. Gives them a bit more flexibility."

"Flexibility, sure," the chief commented, "So when Garrus holds them and Wrex starts pulling off body parts, they're on their own?"

"I was hoping Garrus uses a little more finesse, but Wrex is Wrex." The spectre answered.

"It will be good to have them watching our backs again, Commander." Tali joined in on the conversation. Shepard noticed that the asari was unusually reserved, almost distracted.

"Hey Commander," the chief piped in, "Mind if Tali and I go back to the Normandy? I can't wait to see Adams face when he finds out she's back."

"I would also be pleased to see the crew again, Commander" the quarian added.

"We'll see you back there then," the commander responded as they stood up and made their way through the crowd.

"So you want to talk here or somewhere else, Li?" Shepard asked.

"Definitely not here." Liara replied, standing up quickly. The spectre followed closely behind her as she made her way out into the Wards. As they walked in silence, Shepard's anxiety rose while Liara looked to be on the verge of tears. As the door slid closed on the private elevator leading to her quarters, Shepard reached out and pulled the asari into a strong embrace. Liara buried her head in the spectre's shoulder and held on tightly. Confused, the commander led her into the apartment and gently sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"Li," Shepard whispered, "what's wrong, what happened? If Ashley's bothering you too much I'll have to kick her ass." That brought a slight smile to the asari's face.

"I do not mind her jokes. It is comfortable being around her. There are no secrets." The doctor's voice fell on her last comment.

"So Ashley was teasing and Tali got curious?" The spectre started to put together the pieces. Liara just nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell her, Li?" Shepard asked softly.

"I thought you did not want anyone to know," came the quiet response.

"Oh, Liara," the spectre sighed as she drew the asari close.

"There's a difference between telling a friend and broadcasting it to the universe. One will share in our joy; the other will try to use it against us."

When the asari didn't respond, the spectre continued.

"There's a reason there are regs against affairs aboard ship. It leads to a loss of focus and mistakes. While you're not technically my crew, it still wouldn't look very good if the ship's commander was walking around in a love struck daze, now would it?"

"So it is not because I am asari and our relationship is somewhat "the doctor paused, searching for the right word, "unusual?"

"Li, I have never been accused of taking the 'usual' paths anyway." Shepard laughed, then became serious again. "I am afraid that there are some who would try to take advantage of you, just to get to me. You can be naïve at times. But that's one of things I love about you."

Liara looked up, her eyes clear. "I think I understand now, Shepard. I am sorry for again being the fool." Taking the spectre's hands, massaging them with her own, she asked; "So, how do I know who I can confide in?"

"Hmm, that's not an easy one," the spectre replied, finding it hard to concentrate as she experienced the intoxicating effects of the asari's touch.

"Maybe treat it like a really embarrassing photo of yourself. You can share it with a close friend, because they'll laugh with you, but it will be safe. But you wouldn't take it out and show it to just anyone."

"I could do that." The scientist smiled, her hands roaming. "So, do I distract you?"

The commander smiled, pushing the asari back on the bed; "All the time, Liara, every minute." The kiss that followed contained all the emotion that words failed to explain. It was some time before they broke the contact, both out of breath.

"Should we not be going back to the Normandy?" The scientist asked breathlessly

"Eventually, "the spectre answered, hands working on relieving Liara of her clothing, thoughts of anything other than the asari before her pushed to the back of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Midnight found Shepard at an extranet terminal reading a note from Garrus. The turian and krogan had spoken to a number of their contacts and had collected enough stories to give her a good idea of the people she'd be dealing with. She replied with her thanks and invited to join the team on the Normandy as soon as they could.

Liara came over and handed her a warm drink. "I thought you might need something."

"Thanks," the spectre replied, smirking, "But that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Smiling at the images that came to her thoughts, the asari countered "Well, I guess that depends on when we have to head back to the Normandy."

"Too soon, Li, I wish we had more time." The spectre answered as she powered down the terminal. "Did I mention we have to make a stop on the way back? There's one other person to meet tonight."

"I cannot wait to see where we are going at this hour. Lower Wards?"

"Actually, somewhere I believe you've spent a good deal of time – the Citadel University Archives." Shepard laughed at the surprised look on the asari's face. "I do know what the inside of a library looks like, Doctor."

"It just does not seem a place you would frequent, that is all." Liara responded somewhat defensively.

"I guess I'm just spending too much time with a certain academic, it must be rubbing off. Let's go, I don't want to be late." The commander finished off her drink and headed for the elevator.

Citadel transit took them to the gates of the university where a lone turian was manning the entrance. He took their names, checked against a datapad and opened the gate with a clang that reverberated in the stillness.

Liara took the lead and strode purposefully through the campus. She was definitely in her element here, thought the spectre, admiring the scientist's gracefully bearing and confident air. Reaching the archives, they circled the building, finding a side door illuminated and unlocked. As they entered, a soft voice called to them from in back of a stack of bookshelves. Rounding the corner, they came face to face with the oldest asari Shepard had ever seen. Bright eyes lit up a line-covered face, faded tribal tattoos framing her brow. She addressed her visitors in the same soft voice.

"Dr. T'Soni, I am so pleased you have joined us, I have read your work on the Protheans and have found it to be most informative."

"Commander Shepard, your reputation precedes you; I hope that we can be of service to one another. My thanks for coming at such a late hour."

"Dr. Aemilia, you honor me with your time." The spectre replied graciously, touching the elder asari's hands in the traditional greeting.

"If you would both follow me, my office is right this way." Her voice trailed off as she turned and glided past the full bookshelves.

Liara followed speechlessly, amazed at meeting a legend among asari scholars. She wondered how Shepard had been able to make this connection. They were led to a large table with a holographic display at its core. The asari matriarch took her seat and gestured her guests toward the open seats.

"As you have requested Commander, I have reviewed your assessments and have compiled additional data on each candidate."

Liara glanced at the spectre, who just shrugged at the unspoken question. "I thought you'd like a view you can trust."

"I am grateful for your assistance in this, Matriarch; I would highly value your opinion on whom to select my research team as well. This is a most unusual assignment and the team will be probably be challenged in ways we cannot even anticipate." Liara had recovered from her initial surprise and had become more animated as they spoke of her part of their mission.

"I do have one condition, " the asari scholar began. "I wish you to include my protégé, Rayn Gwyneth. She has a brilliant mind and is finding university life somewhat limiting. She is also a strong biotic. I assure you she will be of great value to your team."

Shepard glanced at the younger asari before speaking to the matriarch. "No disrespect intended, Dr. Aemilia, but I don't recall you mentioning any conditions earlier."

"Of course not, Commander," the asari smoothly replied, smiling. "Then you may not have come."

"You have me there, Matriarch. Well, another asari shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Oh, I never said she was asari. I am sure you will be most impressed once you have spoken to her. So, shall we begin with your other candidates? I have selected those whom I believe will form the most complete team." Dr. Aemilia conveniently changed the subject and began her lecture.

"I understand you already have your two Prothean experts and a machine specialist. They will be essential in uncovering what secrets Ilos has to share."

The elder asari brought a hologram up of a tall turian with a silver face adorned with blue markings.

"Teagan Sonor, a turian scientist, is a geothermal specialist. He is expert in identifying and dating artifacts based on the geological make up of the terrain in which they are found. He is well versed in chemical analysis and should be able to help any of the others in their studies. He is one of the few scientists on this list usually in a good humor and will assist Dr. T'soni in bringing the team together."

The turian's image faded to be replaced by a sour faced salarian. The matriarch continued. "Given the complexity of salarian names, I just have their given names recorded here. Pravin is one of the more conventional salarians. As with most of his race, he has excellent observational capacity and excels at non linear thinking. He is also arrogant and has been known to make some judgment errors due to the rapid pace at which he works. He will make a good team member, injecting original ideas, but his bias and sarcasm may not work well with the others. "

Another holograph came into focus, this time of a smiling salarian.

"Orran is also a salarian, but his behavior departs from the norm of his species. While he has the typical hyperactive metabolism and tends to think, talk and move quickly, he understands the need for moderation at times and usually partners with other team members. He may also help keep Pravin under control."

Shepard's eyes were beginning to feel heavy as each description continued. Trying not to yawn, she focused on the holographs in front of her and tried to envision these scientists working with Liara. Glancing at the younger asari, she saw her own exhaustion mirrored in the scientist's face.

Finally, the Matriarch concluded her recommendations. "A research team of seven should be small enough to come to conclusions without endless debate, yet large enough to discover what there is."

"Thank you, Dr. Aemilia for your assessment. We highly value your opinion." Liara stood slowly, her weariness hitting her all at once. "Commander Shepard and I will need to make our final choices in the morning, when our minds are rested."

"I shall walk you out then," the matriarch replied. "I shall send Rayn along to your ship tomorrow afternoon." Her tone suggested that she would not be challenged on this point and Shepard was too tired to argue. They made their farewells and departed the campus, using the Citadel transit to return to C-Sec, both agreeing that their final decisions should be held until morning. They parted when they entered the Normandy, Liara to her med bay accommodations while Shepard returned to her quarters. For the first time in a long while, both quickly succumbed to sleep, leaving decisions to the new day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Normandy's commander awoke with a start, taking a minute to realize that she was in her quarters and alone. She had been plagued with dreams that hovered on the edge of her consciousness, unable to recall any details. Knowing that sleep would not return, she swung out of bed, dragged herself through a quick shower and dressed in her uniform khakis. Shepard thought of stopping by the med bay, but decided against it, sitting down at her terminal instead.

She completed her report to the Council, concluding with the list of candidates that she had selected. The spectre hoped she was making the right choices, but time alone would tell. She had asked that the research team report to the Normandy as soon as possible, identifying any special requirements or equipment they needed. She went through the backgrounds of the team again, making sure she was familiar with each individual. The unusual request of Dr. Aemilia had her bothered a bit and searching all her resources, the only data on Rayn Gwyneth she could find was an old news vid from the attack on Mindoir. Aside from mentioning her name as a survivor, there wasn't much else. Logging off, she left her quarters and headed to the bridge.

"Good morning Commander," Joker greeted the spectre. "You're looking chipper this morning; finally get a good night's rest?"

Shepard responded with a look that had the pilot quickly staring down at his keyboard.

"Ok then," he muttered under his breath. "So, what adventures are on the agenda today? Council baiting perhaps?"

"No, nothing that fun," she smiled, adding "Well, we may have some of our new team coming on board soon – so just be yourself. Maybe that'll scare some of them off. "Shepard teased her crack pilot.

"That hurts, Commander," Joker said with a crooked grin. It was good to have her back on board.

"Let me know if anyone shows up at our door." The spectre left him with that as she turned and made her way back through the ship. Shepard stopped to trade a few words with each crewmember she passed. It was a habit she had always had. Knowing her personnel helped her to put them in assignments where they could be successful. Overall, that made the entire crew better. All for the cost of a few words here and there.

The commander was on her way down the stairs to the middle deck when Joker hailed her. "Commander, our first guest has arrived."

"Have Pressly show him around and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Shepard responded, as she walked through the quiet med bay to the storage room in back.

Liara was dressing when the door swished open. The spectre smirked and scooped the asari into a passionate embrace.

"You know, locking the door is an option, Li, you never know who could have walked in."

"I did know that you would be here soon, maybe I should not even have dressed.' The doctor responded with a mischievous grin.

"Very tempting," the spectre sighed with a quick kiss, "but we have our first arrival to greet. C'mon, let's go."

When they arrived at the navigation, they found a flustered Pressly speaking to the most striking asari Shepard had ever met. Violet skinned, with dark purple facial tattoos, Shiala drew the attention of each crewmember she passed. Well into her third century, she had the acquired the full grace of the species and displayed a quiet, confident air.

"Welcome, Shiala." The commander took over for a relieved XO. After all the time spent with her last team, Pressly had not really changed his view on aliens. He was tolerant of the ones he knew personally, but his disdain was clear to read on his face. Shepard made a mental note to speak to him about this.

"Commander Shepard, I am most appreciative for this opportunity to serve." The asari addressed the commander.

"This is Dr. Liara T'Soni, our research team leader." The spectre turned to bring the scientist into the conversation. "As our Prothean experts, you two should have much to talk about."

"Commander, two salarians and a turian are at the airlock, requesting permission to enter." Joker cut into the conversation.

"Thanks, Joker, tell them I'm on my way." The spectre quickly responded.

"Liara, please show Shiala to the comm room, I'll meet you there."

"Yes, Commander," the younger asari replied formally.

Shepard arrived at the airlock to find the three scientists in a heated argument. They quickly hushed as she neared the group and awaited her words. She could see this may not be the easiest group to handle. She hoped their scientific interests would overcome any discord within the group, but time would tell. Liara was going to have her hands full.

"Welcome to the Normandy." She greeted them, extending her hand.

"I am Commander Shepard." She began.

"Of course you are, we've seen all the vids you know." The taller salarian replied arrogantly, ignoring her offered hand.

"You must be Dr. Pravin, I have read your file." The scientist beamed, sure that the commander was referring to his expertise. Shepard, on the other hand, was thinking more of her unofficial notes.

"My apologies for my rude associate, Commander, I am Orran." The other salarian smiled at her and graciously shook her hand. "Our turian companion is Teagan Sonor."

"Well met," she replied, shaking hands with the turian. "Please follow me."

As she led them through the Normandy, she stopped to explain the stations they were passing. All three were very inquisitive and asked numerous questions as they walked, their argument forgotten as their curiosity took hold.

When they entered the comm room, Liara and Shiala were seated, quietly conversing. They stood to greet the newcomers.

Commander Shepard made introductions all around and excused herself from the room, leaving the research team to their initial discussion.

She was heading back to her quarters when Joker hailed her.

"Uh, Commander, I think you better come up here." He said hesitantly.

"What now, Joker?" came her terse reply.

"I know it's a little early for Halloween, but I think we have a trick or treater banging on the hull."

Shepard picked up the pack and opened the airlock to find a disheveled youngster lugging an oversized pack. She looked around, but there was no one else in sight.

"Hi!" came a friendly voice, "Can I see Commander Shepard? Matriarch Aemilia sent me."

The spectre stared at the small human, a quizzical look on her face.

"I'm Rayn Gwyneth."

Shepard regained her composure long enough to escort the girl into the ship. "This must be some mistake, let's go make a call, shall we?"

"Joker, get Williams here, on the double." She called to her pilot.

"So Rayn, " the spectre addressed the child, "Who brought you here?"

"I came by myself, I am 12, and I can take care of myself." The girl replied defensively.

"What's up Commander?" the chief asked, her view of the newcomer blocked by the spectre.

As Shepard turned around, the usually gruff gunnery chief smiled at the child, just the reaction the commander was hoping for.

"Ashley, meet Rayn Gwyneth. You have a sister about her age, right?"

"Um, yes Commander, she looks a little younger than Sarah, but close." The soldier replied hesitantly.

"Good, why don't you take her down to the mess hall, while I make a call. Either this is some strange joke or one asari has a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, Commander, " Ashley responded, then turned to her new charge.

"How about letting me take that pack, for a start?" The chief attempted to reach for the pack but was stopped by a strong mass field. "I'd rather carry it myself, please," came the small reply.

"OK, suit yourself, follow me." The astonished chief walked away with the girl leaving the commander in stunned silence.

"That looks like its going to be some call, Commander" Joker interjected, having witnessed the scene. "Patch in Dr. Aemilia, I presume?"

"Yes, Joker," I'll take the call in my quarters." She answered, already in motion.

"Hello Commander Shepard, I take it my protégé has arrived." The asari elder's soft voice came in over the speakers.

"What's this all about, Doctor, sending me a child, is that some sort of joke?"

The spectre didn't hide the anger in her voice.

"Commander, I am sure you will find she is everything I outlined in my notes if not more. At 12, she has the same biotic strength as asari centuries older than she. She has surpassed my most capable researchers and has theories some of my team cannot even begin to understand. She cannot help her age."

"If she's so gifted, why push her off on me, Matriarch, I find it hard to believe that you do not have a use for her there. What's the catch?"

"Commander, she needs to experience the real world now, not be sheltered within these confines any longer. It will also help her to be with her own kind for a while. She has not been with humans very much here."

"I cannot believe that you will put her in harm's way on this mission. We're not out patrolling some safe area. We're going into unknown territory sure we're going to be in battle situations."

"She will be able to assist in those situations, I'm sure." The asari argued.

"I'm not convinced, Matriarch, I'm shipping her back to you this afternoon." The spectre bluffed.

"Please Commander, you cannot do that. You must take her with you." The Matriarch's tone had turned from lecturer to supplicant.

"Give me one good reason, Dr. Aemilia." The commander replied, steel in her tone.

"Because she has uncovered the identity of the Shadow Broker and his agents will come for her. She cannot remain here." The asari's voice was strained.

"Who else knows this?" The commander asked.

"I do not believe that she has told anyone, in fact, I am not sure that the Shadow Broker has tracked it back to her, as least not yet."

"Then how do you know she is in danger?"

"Rayn tried to contact him, we terminated the connection before his trace completed. But it is only a matter of time. She did not understand the ramifications of her actions. In some ways, her age betrays her."

Shepard needed time to think. If the child was all that she was advertised to be, she was a resource that would be needed in this mission. But was it worth the risk?

"I will consider your request, Matriarch, she can remain on the Normandy until we leave in 2 days. You will have my decision at that time."

"You have my thanks, Commander, you will see how special she is."

The spectre ended the connection.

Well, at least I have a couple of days to think on it, the commander reasoned. Time enough to see how much of a disruption this girl would be to her crew.

"Commander, sorry to bother you, but I think you should get to the comm room, like right now." Joker's voice had a concern to it that Shepard rarely heard. She was on her feet and out the door in seconds.

The scene that met her eyes when as she stepped into the comm room both amused and horrified her. Liara was directly in front of her, eyes blazing, radiating biotic energy. Shiala was off to her left, also with biotics in full use. Their targets, the other three scientists were suspended inches from the ceiling.

"Enough!" the commander bellowed, in her best battlefield voice.

Both Liara and Shiala lowered their victims to the floor and the biotic fields blinked out.

The scientists glared at each other, but were subdued.

"Care to explain, Dr. T'Soni?" Shepard addressed the group's leader.

"I am sorry for you to have come at this time, Commander, but my team has certain differences of opinion that needed to be dealt with." Liara's voice was strong and confident.

"I believe that we have resolved our misunderstanding and will now be able to work together." The asari continued looking each of her team members in the eye. The spectre noticed that none of them would hold her determined glare.

"Yes, Commander," Orran was the first to speak. "I believe that we understand each other now."

"Agreed, " Teagan concurred, a new look of respect in his eyes as he glanced at his leader. Pravin, a look of disdain on his face, looked at if he would speak, then changed his mind and just nodded.

"Commander, I request permission to return tomorrow. I have more preparations to make before we leave." The turian was cordial in his request and the two salarians also requested time.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." The spectre responded dismissing them.

They exited the room quickly and Shepard has to suppress the urge to laugh.

She turned to Liara, "OK, what really happened?"

The older asari spoke up "Liara tried to outline what each of our roles would be. They were too concerned about rank and questioned the leadership of the team. Liara demonstrated one of the reasons she is our leader." Then added "I just joined in on the fun."

Shepard looked from one asari to another and could not hold the laughter any longer. Shaking her head, she turned to leave the room, then hesitated.

"Rayn Gwyneth arrived while you were ah, meeting." The spectre told the pair.

"She's with Ashley, you should meet her."

"Of course, Commander," Liara replied, following her through the door.

Ashley was sitting at the table with a drink in her hands when they reached the mess hall.

"So, where's our newest scientist?" Shiala asked, looking around.

"She went to Engineering with Tali, they were discussing a design and our quarian couldn't pass up an opportunity to show off the FTL drives." The chief responded.

"So, what is she like?" Liara asked innocently.

"Um, the Commander didn't mention anything about her?" Ashley asked.

"No, only that she was human." The younger asari answered.

"Well, she is very smart, scary smart. I showed her a weapon assembly once and she had not only had it down, she was showing me ways of making it more efficient. She is curious about everything."

"Commander," the chief added, "I hope she's staying, I mean, I could look after her, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

The asari looked confused, "Why does she need a caretaker, can we not trust her?"

Just then, the sound of footsteps tearing around the corner alerted them to her presence. The small frame almost bumped into Liara as the girl came to a sudden stop. "Oh, hi!" she said to the asari, sitting down next to Ashley and launching into an animated description of what she had seen. Shiala and Liara stared at the young girl as they tried to follow her story.

Tali came around the corner a bit more cautiously and joined them. After she had been introduced to the asari, she added to Ashley's assessment. "I don't know what Rayn has been exposed to, Commander, but she may have the brightest mind I have ever encountered. If we could channel her enthusiasm, she will probably be the most valuable member of this team, all of us included."

"If you don't mind, Commander, I told her she could bunk with me. It is her first time on a ship." Ashley commented, smiling as the glanced at the child.

"For now, chief, she's all yours" the commander replied, trying to be non- committal. She still had not decided whether to let the girl accompany them, but it was clear how her crew viewed the newcomer. The spectre left them in conversation, needing time to think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shepard returned to her quarters, logged in to her terminal and began attacking the myriad of reports, inquiries and mail that was in her queue. She lost track of time, pausing only when the door opened.

"Are you going to be spending the entire evening with your computer, Commander?" Liara asked quietly.

"I don't know, I haven't received any better offers yet." The spectre countered, the asari not able to see her grin.

"What do you think of these people who have joined us?" the asari asked in a serious tone, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think you have the most work, seeing that your team has already clashed once." Shepard answered as she rose from her chair and stretched cramped muscles.

"They're the easy ones, I'm more concerned with Shiala."

"Why?" The spectre did not expect that, the two asari had seemed to be getting on well the first day.

"I am not sure, that is what is bothering me. She had been nothing but pleasant to me and is sincere in her desire to help." Shepard sat down next to the asari, encouraging her to continue. "She asked so many questions about you, she seems way too interested." Liara looked up to see the commander's reaction and her eyes were met with a smile. "Hmm, I remember another interested asari," the spectre said. "Couldn't be you're getting jealous now, could it, Li? Anyway, I'm already committed, did you tell her that?"

"I am sorry, Shepard, but I didn't get to say that much at all. She had many stories of Benezia, I spent most of the day listening. She was closer to my mother than I." Liara's voice trailed off.

"Seems like you have a lot more in common with her than just the Cipher." Shepard observed quietly.

"I don't know what to do about Rayn either." She added, telling her the whole story.

"Want to get out of here for a while? Tonight's probably our last bit of freedom here on the Citadel." The spectre asked, changing the subject.

"I know a certain penthouse that is unoccupied at the moment." Liara laughed.

"Sounds perfect."

"Joker, " Shepard hailed her pilot, "I know you're still up there."

"Yes, Commander, just checking on a few things."

"You know where to find me if you need me."

"We always need you, Commander, but have fun, see you in the morning."

Shepard and Liara quietly left the Normandy, heading toward the Citadel Tower.

In the early hours of the morning, Shepard couldn't sleep. She quietly got up, grabbed a piece of clothing and left the bedroom, padding noiselessly through the apartment. The spectre thought of how she had first dreaded coming here, but now it had become her island in the midst of all the chaos. With Shi'ara's help, Liara had transformed it into a reflection of herself and the spectre recognized her touch in every line and color.

Shepard walked over to the windows and gazed at the sleeping Citadel. This space station still amazed her as she looked over the artificial vista. It radiated serenity and splendor in every detail. But unless she succeeded in destroying the Reapers, all of this alluring beauty would remain nothing more than a brilliant but deadly trap. While the initial threat had been dealt with, there was still so much they didn't know and they couldn't be sure of how much time they had either. The commander believed that the key to the knowledge was there to be found. Recognizing and understanding it were the challenge. Soon they would leave the Citadel, again braving the Mu relay. No one was sure what they would find when they reached Ilos.

She had every confidence in her ship crew and her chosen ground team. They were all proven professionals, experienced warriors who routinely displayed grace under pressure. The patchwork research team was another story. Liara was the subject expert and would be able to exercise her brilliant scientific mind, but she was accustomed to working alone, on solitary research projects. Thrust into a leadership position, she would be called on to focus a very diverse team and have them produce miracles. They only had limited conversions with the scientists so far and each of them had their own peculiarities. Molding them into a cohesive team was going to be challenging. Hell, keeping them off each other's throats might be a challenge in of itself. Liara was going to have her hands full. Then there was Shiala, would she bring the doctor peace or torment? She seemed unaware of the effect her presence was having on the younger asari.

And to top it all off, there was Rayn, a very rare child with the most powerful influence at the Citadel after her. Shepard wasn't sure who would need the protecting at the end of this.

The spectre was drawn out of her thoughts as a soft cheek caressed the side of her face and a pair of arms encircled her from behind in a gentle but firm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Li," the spectre murmured, leaning back into the contact. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What is wrong?" The asari asked quietly.

"Standard pre mission anxiety, I guess." Shepard replied, her eyes still on the view outside the window. "So much is riding on us, we cannot fail. We can't even afford to stumble a bit or take too long. How are we going to get this done when we don't even know what to do?"

"Oh so the mighty savior is having doubts?" Liara asked softly.

"Not doubts, just questions. It won't change my approach, I'll go out there like always and dare them to beat me." The commander replied, a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Now there's my spectre," Liara murmured.

"I hope so." Shepard whispered as her thoughts began losing focus, feeling soft lips on her neck, nerves set afire as blue hands roamed over familiar territory.

"Tomorrow you can start saving the galaxy, Shepard." Liara breathed into her ear, turning her around until their eyes met. "Tonight is still mine."

Any further doubts were lost in the hungry kisses that followed as the spectre was led back into the room they shared. Minds and bodies joined, celebrating the moment and each other, leaving the worry for another day.

* * *

_Thanks to fulltimeloser for graciously allowing me to play around with his "Just Joker" moment. See his story "__Rise Above or Fall Below__" for the real conversation._

_I also appreciate all my reviewers – your feedback makes me want to write more – thanks for the encouragement! _


End file.
